yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Institute of Management
The Singapore Institute of Management (abbreviation: SIM; Chinese: 新加坡管理学院) is Singapore's largest provider of private tertiary education and professional training. It was founded by the Singapore Economic Development Board in 1964. SIM offers diploma, undergraduate and postgraduate programmes as well as executive education courses. The SIM Group provides its core services through three educational brands: SIM Global Education, SIM International School and SIM Professional Development. SIM Global Education SIM Global Education is the largest supporter of the University of London International Programmes and is also the largest partner of RMIT University's offshore programmes. SIM is the only institute offering the degree programmes of the University at Buffalo SUNY, University of Birmingham and the University of Manchester in Asia. Programs SIM offers diploma, undergraduate, and postgraduate programmes, and executive courses. SIM conducts more than 50 programmes from universities in the US, the UK, Europe, and Australia. Besides their regular full-time programme, SIM also offer part-time programmes in undergraduate and graduate studies. Undergraduate/Bachelor degree programme Undergraduate programmes in SIM include Bachelor of Communication (awarded by RMIT University), Bachelor of Arts (Honours) in Sports Studies and Marketing (awarded by the University of Stirling), Bachelor of Arts (Honours) in Retail Marketing (awarded by the University of Stirling), Bachelor of Arts Economics (awarded by the University of Buffalo), Bachelor of Science in Marketing (awarded by the University of Southampton), and Bachelor of Science in Economics and Finance (awarded by the University of London). Graduate/Master degree programme For graduate degree, SIM have Master of Science in Digital Marketing (awarded by the University of Southampton), Master of Science in International Business (awarded by the University of Birmingham), and Master of Science in Engineering Business Management (awarded by the University of Warwick). Entry requirements Undergraduate/Bachelor degree For the undergraduate programme, the entry requirements are level-12 or equivalent, Singapore-Cambridge GCE A-Level, Singapore Polytechnic Diploma, IB Diploma, and NUS High School Diploma. All undergraduates majors also require English Language Competency (TOEFL/IELTS). Minimum TOEFL score 550 (Paper-based) or 79 (Internet-Based) or IELTS score 6.5 is required. Graduate/Master degree For a graduate or master's degree, TOEFL or IELTS is also required, but with a higher minimum score compare to the undergraduate degree. There are no GRE or GMAT required at any level of SIM admission. Ranking In July 2010, Webometrics Ranking of World Universities ranked the Singapore Institute of Management's website 5429th out of these of more than 20000 colleges, polytechnics and universities in the world.http://www.webometrics.info/top12000.asp?offset=5400 'Webometrics: Ranking web of World Universities' SIM International School In 2017, SIM International School will open its doors to offer Secondary 1 to 4 classes, leading to an International General Certificate of Secondary Education (IGCSE), the equivalent of O levels.http://www.straitstimes.com/singapore/education/sim-to-open-international-school-in-2017 'SIM to open international school in 2017' Mr Balamurugan Krishnasamy, the former principal of Tampines Secondary School and Pasir Ris Crest Secondary School, will also join the SIM International School. SIM Professional Development SIM Professional Development programmes train more than 14,000 professionals annually through its 800 seminars, workshops and conferences. Its in-company training and consultancy services help companies optimise effectiveness in management and human resource development fields. SIM University (2005 to 2017) SIM University (UniSIM) is the first privately funded university in Singapore approved by the Ministry of Education to issue university degrees in a range of disciplines. Its enrolment is close to 10,000 students. Since July 2008, UniSIM’s programmes became even more accessible to adult learners as eligible Singaporeans and Permanent Residents taking UniSIM undergraduate programmes are given a government subsidy of 40% and 20% of tuition fees respectively. In 2017, SIM University was renamed the Singapore University of Social Sciences and became Singapore's sixth autonomous university under the ambit of the Ministry of Education (MOE). It is no longer a member of the Singapore Institute of Management Group (SIM).http://www.todayonline.com/singapore/unisim-renamed-singapore-university-social-sciences 'UniSIM renamed S’pore University of Social Sciences' Campus The Singapore Institute of Management has four campuses across the west side of Singapore, making it the largest private education campus. The four campuses cover a total land area of 97,000 sq m. SIM headquarters The SIM HQ Campus, located at 461 Clementi Road, was officially opened in 2001 by Dr Tony Tan, then Deputy Prime Minister and Minister for Defence. It houses lecture theatres, tutorial and seminar rooms, computer laboratories, two cafeterias, a multi-purpose hall that can seat up to 1,600 people and a management libraries. The majority of SIM programmes and student activities are held there. Other facilities include automated teller machines, AXS machine, SingPost S.A.M self-service machine, and a postal box service. 220 carpark lots are available at the basement and other surface car parks in SIM HQ Campus. SIM Management House The SIM Management House at Namly Avenue serves as the primary location for membership activities as well as short-term training workshops and seminars. It was opened in 1989 by Dr Richard Hu, then Minister for Finance, and sits on a gross land area of about 10,000 sq m on a 99-year lease from Hwa Chong Institution. It includes 20 lecture theatres, function/seminar rooms, computer laboratories, a members' lounge, cafeteria, business centre, bookshop and library. SIM Campus development and extension SIM has announced a Master Plan to further expand its Clementi campus at a platform topping up ceremony on October 9, 2009.needed The SIM Campus Development Master Plan which will cost $300 million and is expected to be completed by 2014 will be rolled out in two phases. It will render an additional 56,000 square meters of space, more than double its current campus, thus consolidating its position as the largest private tertiary institution in Singapore, both in terms of total campus size and student enrolment. The extended campus will cater primarily to the growing needs of the SIM University (UniSIM). As the only private university recognised by the Ministry of Education (MOE) to award its own degrees, UniSIM caters to the tertiary education and lifelong learning needs of working adults. Offering over 40 programmes from four schools, its graduate and post-graduate degree programmes offered through a flexible mode of study are used by working adults who are looking for higher qualifications, career advancement or self-fulfillment. With the added incentive of a MOE subsidy of up to 40% for its students introduced in 2008, UniSIM has seen a substantial jump in its enrolment. It now has some 10,000 students, compared to 8,000 in 2007. This number is expected to grow by another 40% to 14,000 by 2020. UniSIM caps its annual intake to only about half of applications received due to limited facilities. References External links *SIM website *SIM University website *SIM Global Education website Category:Business schools in Singapore Category:Bukit Timah Category:RMIT University